tsr_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Smash Region (Super Smash Bros. 4 Machinima) Wiki
The Smash Region (Smash 4 Machinima) by '''ShadowZPA The Smash Region is a Story-Mode Super Smash Bros. 4 Machinima Series Created by ShadowZPA. The Current Chapters are 2. The Smash Region first appeared in February 03, 2017, and was Authorized by the 3 Leaders, which are: ShadowZPA, JaceCarter, and Brain2007. There are also Shorts and Animations of the Machinima Series. Follow Zack on his Journey and Protect The Smash Region! The Smash Region has a Twitter Account, which posts some Short Scenes of Episodes so far. The Smash Region is one of ShadowZPA's Oldest Series he has ever Created. '''Smash Region (Super Smash Bros. 4 Machinima) Info This Dramatic Machinima Series is about a young teenager known as Zack, who wants to learn about what happened back then in his life, what type of Species/Race he is, and he mostly wants to know about his Parents that died long ago where Zack was an Infant. After that, he will avenge his Mother and Father, but who exactly is responsible for such Violence? What if the Evil Demon King, Ganondorf '''has something to do? Since then, Smash Region was being attacked and destroyed by Ganondorf and his crew. The only person that should be able to stop Ganon and his Scheme is Zack, but Zack's friends decide to help him take on Ganon like a team. '''Character Information Zackory - One of the heroes of Smash Region, the main Protagonist. He isn't a Typical Guy you all might think he is, he's even more. His type is Brave, Serious, Nice, and Confident. He never gives up on anything, not even if it's the most Complicated Request! He does what he must do! His Species is a Diclo-Saiyan, a Mixed Mutant! He keeps his Red Sunglasses on to hide his Horns, so they won't be spotted nor Discovered. Some out there are searching for him to vanquish. Sariana '''- Zack's Older/Brave Sister. She's a very Strong ''Diclo-Saiyan who doesn't let anyone get in her way! She isn't your Typical Girl. She doesn't like to be called "Sary, or Cutie", otherwise she'll knock the crap out of those who dare call her that! She is not always a Anger-Issued Toughy, she is also a kind female who is protective of her younger sibling, Zack, and her other friends. She loves those who care for her. She tries to keep her Horns hidden as well. She's being searched for too. Jace '''- One of Zack's friends, but mostly referred as Zack's '''Best Friend. Jace is a Teenager that is willing to help Zack on his Journeys and Missions. So he decided to train with Zack, to help get him better on his Combat. He's sometimes a Picky Person when he's bored. The guy he mostly picks on is, Wario. Not only those, but he babysits Zack's Pet Pokémon, ''Pikachu. '' Mewtwo '''- The Legendary Genetic Pokémon. A Serious, and highly intelligent Guard who trains in ''Mewtwo's Cave. He does not play Games. He is known as an Ally of Zackory. Mewtwo helps Zack ONLY for Gigantic Emergencies. Mewtwo might be known as something extremely rare. No one ever discovered Mewtwo's True Identification. So Mewtwo keeps it stuck in his throat. Mewtwo has an Ability to have Future Sight, and to seek Nearby Energies of his Ally/Enemy. Pikachu '- Zack's Adorable little Pokémon. He is so Cute and Cuddly! Zack adores him so much, that it would be hard for Zack to even say No once! Pikachu always wants to train with Zack to grow to a ''New Level. Pikachu might mysteriously be part of a Secret Team without Zack knowing. Pikachu's a Sweet, Gentle-Hearted little Pokémon of Joy, who is always happy to be part of a Relationship. 'Samonic '- Zack's Friend. He proves himself "The Fastest Thing Alive!" Other than Sonic The Hedgehog. He has an ability to go Super, a Powerful Form that makes his Power more capable of putting an impact on other Enemies/Rivals. 'Mewsa/Mewser '- A Powerful Genetic Pokémon. He is Mewtwo's Brother. He proves himself as the most powerful badass Pokémon in the Universe. He hates 2 Heroes named ''Samas Aran, and Mega Man. He is jealous of Mewtwo from way back hundreds of years ago. He met a Beautiful Girl Pokémon Trainer named ''Marissa. Ever since Mewtwo arrived, Mewsa had it with Mewtwo and Teleported away, and never got to see her again.. So Mewsa decides to plan a Payback. It broke his Heart about Marissa, so Mewsa will try to break Mewtwo's Heart by literally crushing it by bits, leaving him dead on the floor. He hates Mewtwo as well. 'Ganondorf '- The Main Antagonist/Villain in the story! He's a Selfish Demon king who causes most destruction to Smashville. He murders what ever's in His way. The Murder of Zack's Parents!? Zack is his Prime Target to make Perish. Let's just hope that Zack will defeat Ganondorf! 'Dark Zack '- The Dark Shadow of the Hero Zack! He was created by Ganondorf and his crew. A Cocky Android sent to go destroy the Real Zack! He is a Careless Clone, or is he? Dark Zack has the same abilities that Zack has. He prefers to work alone now that he has been released from Ganon's Castle, which means he won't be following Ganon's Orders. He'll just follow his own orders. He doesn't do teams 1%. He prefers to work alone. 'SPA '- Known as a Hallucination. Sariana's bad image in her Imagination. She controls Sariana's mind when Sariana feels sad and alone. She doesn't usually appear as much. She is a Nightmare coming to an existence if Sariana engages with SPA's Commands! Sariana must always say, "This is not real, just a Hallucination!" 'Dark Soul '- A helper of Ganondorf from back in Episode 1 of Chapter 1. He is a Slick Manipulator that can easily steal and trick things. He used to be a helper of Mewsa too, but then Snikazard Attacked him. Ganon gonna have to make a New Body for him. 'Palutena '- A Goddess that lives at a Temple, in the sky. She watches everything through her Globe. Where her best Guard, Pit, runs and tell her the emergency. She knows the Rumors and the other Legendary Warriors out there in The Smash Region. She will Also tell stories of what happened years ago. She tries her best to know mysteriously unknown Places out there. She's kind and relaxed, but Serious. 'Dark Meta Knight '- The Bad ass Member of a Group called TM3. He's a Warrior who always up for picking random fights for fun. He watches positive things happen, and he would pop out of nowhere and ruin the fun and peace to the City. He's referred as a Revenge-Seeker because of his defeat back then in Triple Deluxe/Amazing Mirror. 'Bowser '- The King of the Koopas. He was known as a Villain from Chapter 1, but apparently, he might be a Mysterious Hero no one would ever know about. A Bully who never runs from a fight! Especially from Mario, or Zack. Some say that he kept coming back from his '''Brutal Defeats That Nobody would ever Survive from! Could he somehow be revived by something OR SOMEONE?? He also wants to give Brutal Payback to Ganondorf from the terrible Manipulation back from Brawl. X '- Serious Person known as a Guard for Ganondorf's Kingdom. X is actually short for Xander, and he is a confident young dude who doesn't actually play games as much as Q does. '''Q - '''X's dumber friend that helps him Watch out for any trespassing intruders that aren't even welcomed to Ganon's Kingdom. Ganondorf hired the two to make the Castle alot more Complicated than it was before, and Q also likes to goof off more than focusing on his Missions. '''Dark Sonic '- A Dark image of Sonic the Hedgehog with a very Cocky attitude, and Also known as the Indoor Guard of Ganon's Place. Dark Sonic works with Ganon's Crew to help them improve on their Power Skills and make things harder. He says he's the Fastest thing alive, but wants to fight the Original Sonic to prove there is only 1 Sonic. 'Sonic '- The Fastest thing alive no one can ever beat in a race! He's always up for a tough and Exercising Fight/Race whether it's a Tournament, or Training. When he senses that his friends, or Zack that are in trouble, and if it's a Complicated Fight, Sonic will speed run toward the battle and help out. '''Character Voice Cast • RedWay6697 '''as '''The Narrator • ShadowZPA '''as '''Zackory, R.O.B. '''and '''Mewsa • Striker Wolf '''as '''Sariana • JaceTheAce '''as '''Jace • Brain2007 'as '''Mewtwo ' • '''Willow_Heart '''as '''Pikachu '''and '''Palutena • Heidi Sprite '''as '''Ganondorf, Greninja, '''and '''Stadium Audience • TheBoneHeadClan '''as '''Dark Meta Knight • Senic Koopa '''as '''Sir Marth • ThePixelFidora '''as '''Mewtwo's Secret Voice • Shadamylover95 '''as '''Zelda X • Speedking535 'as '''Snikazard ' • '''RMP321 '''as '''Cress '''and '''Dragnar • Blazin576 'as '''Blaze ('Bug) • '''HisokaXHisoka '''as '''Sonic, Quil, '''and '''Dark Sonic • AllegedAmatuer '''as '''Xander • Darkest_Lariat '''as '''Nick • Samonic as Henry Category:TV Category:Machinima Category:Series Category:Film Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:Show Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Drama Category:Episodic Category:Story-Mode